herofandomcom-20200223-history
Arwen Undómiel
Arwen Undómiel is a fictional character in J.R.R. Tolkien's legendarium and a major protagonist in the Lord of the Rings movie trilogy. In the films directed by Peter Jackson, she is portrayed by Liv Tyler, who also portrayed Betty Ross. Biography Early history Arwen also known as the Evenstar (or Evening Star) was the youngest child of Elrond and Celebrían. Her elder brothers were the twins Elladan and Elrohir. As told in "The Tale of Aragorn and Arwen",The Lord of the Rings, Appendix A, part I.v. Aragorn in his twentieth year met Arwen for the first time in Rivendell, where he lived under Elrond's protection. Arwen, then over 2,700 years old, had recently returned to her father's home after living for a while with her grandmother Lady Galadriel in Lórien. Aragorn fell in love with Arwen at first sight. Some thirty years later, the two were reunited in Lórien. Arwen reciprocated Aragorn's love, and on the mound of Cerin Amroth they committed themselves to marry one another. In the first film, Arwen searches for Aragorn and single-handedly rescues Frodo Baggins from the Black Riders at Bruinen, thwarting them with a sudden flood, summoned by an incantation. In the book, Glorfindel had been sent by Elrond to look for the Hobbits and finds them with Aragorn. Glorfindel put Frodo on his own horse and sent him alone across the river to flee the Black Riders, for Elrond had pre-arranged for the river to flood when the Nazgûl entered the water. In the movie Arwen bears Frodo on her own horse across the river, driving the Nazgûl onward with her challenge. During this flight Arwen wields the sword Hadhafang, which according to the film merchandise was once wielded by her father. This sword actually belonged to Idril Celebrindal, Arwen's great-grandmother. In the film of The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers, the injured Aragorn is revived by a dream of Arwen, who kisses him and asks the Valar to protect him. Throughout the War of the Ring, Elrond begs her to accompany her kin to the Undying Lands because he does not wish to see another of his family die. Elrond shows her a vision of her long depressing life after Aragorn's death, and tells her that only death awaits her in Middle-earth. Arwen reluctantly departs for Valinor. However, on the road to the Grey Havens she has a vision of her future son, Eldarion, which belies her father's one-sided prophesy. She returns to Rivendell, and for her love of Aragorn refuses thereafter to leave Middle-earth. In the film of The Return of the King, Arwen convinces her father to reforge the sword Narsil for Aragorn so that he can reclaim the throne of the King. Elrond initially refuses, but when Arwen begins to fall ill through her loss of immortality, he reluctantly agrees. Elrond takes Narsil, reforged as Andúril, to Aragorn at Dunharrow, and tells him that her fate has become bound to the One Ring, and that she is dying. How this came to be is left unexplained. In the extended version of The Return of the King, Sauron (through a palantír) shows Aragorn a dying Arwen in order to dissuade him from battle. The movies portray her as becoming human through her love for Aragorn; as in the book, Arwen follows the choice of her ancestor Lúthien to become a mortal woman for the love of a mortal man. The movies invent a jeweled pendant called the Evenstar which Arwen gives to Aragorn as a reminder of their love. In the novel, Aragorn and Arwen give a similar necklace to Frodo as a farewell gift before he leaves Minas Tirith. Gallery Aragorn_and_Arwen1.jpg|Arwen and Aragorn together Arwen_Rider.jpg|Arwen riding with an injured Frodo Arwen_Fellowship.jpg|Arwen summoning water from a spell to defeat the Nazgûl Arwen_crying.jpg|Arwen tearfully crying as Frodo succumbs to his injuries Arwen_extended.jpg|Arwen in Rivendell Arwen_kissing.jpg|Arwen with Aragorn in Rivendell Arwen_healing_Aragorn.png|Arwen healing Aragorn in a vision Arwen-Two_Towers.jpg|Arwen being shown a glimpse of her future by her father Arwen_funeral.jpg|Arwen heartbroken at Aragorn's funeral seen in a vision Arwen_leaving.jpg|Arwen leaving Middle-earth with the Elves of Rivendell Arwen_sees_her_child.jpg|Arwen has a vision of her future child Arwen_reforging.jpg|Arwen at the reforging of Narsil Arwen_becomes_mortal.jpg|Arwen gives up her immortality and becomes mortal Arwen_weakned.jpg|Arwen dying as the Light of Valar leaves her Arwen_palantir.jpg|Sauron showing Aragorn Arwen's death through the palantir Arwen-and-Aragorn_reunited.jpg|Arwen happily reunited with Aragorn Navigation Category:Female Category:Book Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:In Love Category:Immortals Category:Elves Category:Parents Category:Pure Good Category:Magic Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Deceased Category:Middle-Earth Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Monarchs Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Rescuers Category:Aristocrats Category:Hope Bringer Category:Amazons Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Revived Category:Spouses Category:Pacifists Category:Retired Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Successful Category:Elderly Category:Princess Warriors Category:Selfless Category:Dreaded Category:Provoker